Traditional PCB manufacturing techniques include a number of known panelization concepts. These SMT panelization concepts enable the PCBs to be broken into smaller sections or panels to form individual printed circuit arrays. As understood by those of skill in the art, a number of different panelization concepts control the manner in which PCBs are constructed to form the smaller panels or sections. These smaller panels and sections are created by constructing master PCBs to include cuts, grooves, or perforations along which the master PCB can be broken were separated to form the final PCB panels.
Conventional PCBs, normally restricted in size, are typically cut using special techniques that provide individual PCBs of optimal sizes. These techniques, such as V-cutting as an example, form the cuts, grooves, or perforations for where the PCBs can be separated to form the final panels or sections on which electrical components can be placed. As noted, these cutting techniques are conventional and well known to those of skill in the art. Other aspects of PCB manufacture, though conventional, are less precise.
For example, to provide optimally sized PCBs, a number of different master PCBs are typically constructed in different sizes. Each of the different sizes has different sized sections to accommodate different customer and product requirements. This approach, however, can be costly and inefficient. Additionally, providing the electrical connectivity between the various final PCB panels or sections, to form operable circuits, can also be costly.
One approach, for example, is to provide copperplating (i.e., trace material) within, and along the side of the PCB to provide the required electrical connectivity. This approach, however, multiplied across numerous master PCBs of differing sizes can add still additional costs and complexities. Also, the use of traces introduces vulnerabilities because of their susceptibility to damage.